Be Mine
by narufan1997
Summary: Izumo Kamizuki has longed to be with his best friend, Kotetsu, but can't take the chance to ruin their friendship. His friends try to help and since his birthday is almost up he might get his wish. [Also there will be other couples like KakaIru and GenRai.] (I am really bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Be Mine**

_(All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.)_

_Chapter 1_

'_Finally home.'_

Izumo walks through the Konoha gates, happy that his three week mission was over.

The chunin looked around his surroundings, nervously, _'Hopefully I won't see-'_

"Hey Izumo welcome back!" yelled a shinobi, it was none other than Kotetsu Hagane. Izumo gave a huge sight then turned to his friend, with a fake smile, "Hey there Kotetsu, I didn't see you there."

Kotetsu smiled at his friend, walking to the brunet with a young women following him from behind.

"If it wasn't for Shira here I would've never came. Right babe." Kotetsu said, while wrapping his arm around the young blonde. "Hi Izumo, and yeah this big lug was going to head straight to my place until I reminded him about your arrival." She smiled towards the chunin.

Izumo gave Shira an annoyed glare then looked to Kotestu and walked away, "Well, thanks for the welcome back, but I just want to head home so bye." Then he left in a puff of smoke.

Shira looked up to Kotetsu, who had a confusing expression across his face, "What's wrong dear?" Kotetsu jumped then looked towards the women, "It's just weird that he left like that. I think something is bothering him." Kotetsu kept staring from where his friend disappeared to.

"It's okay Kotetsu; maybe he's just tired from the mission." Shira grabbed hold of Kotetsu's arm and pulled him for a kiss, "Come on I got something to give you." Then they both headed back to the village.

(Author's Note: I know it's pretty short but it's my first so please be nice.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Izumo got to his home he went straight to the bedroom, throwing his bandana across the room, aggressively, then flopped down onto his bed.

"Damn it! I hate this feeling, and I hate that women!" Izumo yelled, as his face stayed planted onto the pillow.

Izumo has disliked Shira for nearly three months, since the day he caught her with another man. She threatened him that if he ever told Kotetsu, she would confess that he had feelings for his best friend.

Surely Izumo didn't want to scare his friend away, so all he did was try to stay away from the attractive chunin, but Kotetsu always came looking for him.

Izumo stared at the calendar and shot an irritated glare.

'_Damn it, tomorrow's my birthday I better hurry to the mission room and get a mission before it closes!' _Izumo grabbed his headband then headed straight to the door.

The chunin made it in time to the mission room, he walked towards Iruka, who was smiling as Kakashi left the room.

"Oh, hi Izumo how are you-" Before finishing his sentence, Izumo interrupted him, "Listen Iruka, I need a mission, any mission. One that will take at least a week, or two please!"

Iruka looked at Izumo; he was desperate so the sensei looked through the files,

"Well there is this C-rank mission that I think will-"

"DON'T GIVE HIM THAT MISSION UMINO!" came a strong voice from behind Izumo.

Both chunins looked towards the door, "Tsunade-sama is something wrong?" Iruka asked as she came closer.

"Are you crazy you little brat!" She yelled, pointing to Izumo, "You've been going on mission's twenty four/seven, for the past two months! You are taking a weeks' vacation!"

"What? But Madam Hokage, I don't need a vacation, and I think it's better if I go on this mission-"

"And I say you are to stay put and have a break Kamizuki! You haven't even been to the hospital!"

Izumo was about to protest, but then shut his mouth, keeping his gaze on the floor. Then stared back at the Hokage, "Fine, I'll stay," was all he said before he stormed out of the mission room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izumo walked through the streets of Konoha, and then stopped in front of the marketing district of the village.

_'If I am staying, might as well stock up on food if I'm going to stay locked up in my own apartment for the next two weeks.' _He though, as he walked in one of the markets.

Once he finished shopping, he walked out with about twenty bags in his hands. Without watching his step, Izumo tripped on his own but was caught by someone with strong arms.

"Woah there Izu, you're going to ruin those fruits if you keep waking that fast." Said a familiar senbom sucker.

"Thanks Genma but I can take care of myself." The young chunin said, then turned around, but was tripped again by his own feet when another pair of hands caught him.

"Nice catch Rai!" Genma shouted, "No problem Gen, but I thought he would be a slight heavier."

Izumo felt his face heat up and finally spoke, "If you guys are going to help then you'd better hurry before I change my mind!" So they did.

30 minutes later

"I don't get you Izumo, you were such a happy, serious guy. Now you are just plain serious." Genma said, as he and Raido walked into the young chunin's apartment.

"Genma's right Izumo, what's going on, we barely even see you. You're always on missions, you hate missions!"

Izumo glared at his superiors before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of sake, "Look you guys, everything is fine. I've just been a bit depressed that's all."

Chugging down his bottle of sake, Genma broke the silence, "Is it about Kotetsu?"

Izumo choked on his sake, spilling it all over his kitchen floor, "What are you saying?! God that's not-"

"Yes it is Izumo." Raido said, silencing the chunin.

"Listen if that girl that Kotetsu's obviously said or did something to you that is making you all edgy, we can see how much pain you're feeling. If you just tell Kotetsu how you feel then this will be all over. If you don't, sooner or later someone will, we are here to help you Izumo, so try talking to him again." Once finished, Raido and Genma headed to the door.

Izumo looked at his friends then dropped his head down, gazing on his cold tile floor.

"Hey, tomorrow we are going to take you out for your birthday, okay." Said the senbon sucker, the brunet looked up to Genma and nodded, then was left all alone in his quiet apartment, again.

(Author's note: Okay bringing Genma and Raido in was a lot of fun.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm went off, waking the very irritated chunin, Izumo. As he sat up in his bed, Izumo lazily stared out of the window.

_'Good, it's still dark out; I have enough time to sneak out of here.'_ Izumo thought as he got out of his bed and rushed to get out of his apartment building, grabbing his clothes. While running towards the kitchen, struggling to put his pants on, Izumo fell face flat on the floor.

"Damn! This has gotta be the worst birthday in my life." He said out loud, rubbing his already hurt face. Once he finally got his pants fixed, the brunet pulled his pants up, grabbed an apple, and ran out the door.

Two Hours Later

*Knock, Knock*

"Hey Izumo! Open up it's us, Genma and Raido!"

No answer, the two jounin started to get worried, As Raido reached over to the door knob he noticed it was open. Genma pushed the door open then walked into the apartment, there was no trace of the chunin.

"Damn it! He did run off, shit!" Genma yelled, Raido walked out of the doorway.

"I'm going to tell Kakashi and Iruka, you go ask the neighbors if they have seen him." Genma nodded, and then both men separated.

Four Hours Later

Izumo sat next to a rushing river, pitifully skipping stones over the water with one and while laying his head on his knees and pulling them close to his chest with his other hand. The brunet covered his eyes with his bandana, shutting the world out, until he heard his name being called.

"Izumo!" the chunin recognized the voice. Getting up, Izumo tried running away, before he even started running, a hand grabbed his arm.

Izumo struggled to get lose, the hand then forcefully turned him around, and a fist punched him right on his left cheek. Izumo fell towards the dirt ground.

"That's the first time you've ever laid a punch on me. . . Iruka." He laughed, as he removed the bandana from his eyes, Iruka was showing so much anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, WORRYING US LIKE THAT?! DAMN IT IZUMO EVERYONE IS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU, WE HAVE TEN NINJA, AND SIX NINKEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Iruka yelled, the sensei was deeply furious, tears revealed from his face.

"Listen Iruka, I'm sorry I worried you and the others, but everything is fine now, see." Izumo smiled to his comrade and raising his hands up, that didn't help his situation at all.

"Izumo this is not a game, you really worried everyone!" Iruka took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "We were really worried, we all thought that you-"

"Committed suicide. . ." Izumo interupted, "Heh, I don't think I'm ready to die yet Iruka." Izumo's smile became sorrowful, the chunin turned towards the river and began to skip rocks again.

A trail of footsteps walked towards him, "Izumo listen, I want to help but you have to understand that this is something you need to do."

Sighing Iruka patted Izumo's shoulders, "Come on, it's practically lunch now. Why don't we got to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, I promised Naruto I'd take him."

Izumo nodded and walked towards the village with his friend.

"Hey, how did you know I was here of all places?" Izumo asked. Iruka gazed up at the sky scratching the tip of his nose, then answered, "You see, when you caught word of Kotetsu's new relationship, you came straight to this river, this was always the place you would come and cry out all your tears. Kakashi had to carry you home once because you didn't wake up."

Izumo blushed a little and looked down to the floor, "Yeah I remember."

"Hey, Izumo. . ." the teacher called out, "Happy Birthday."

Izumo felt tears crawling their way out, Iruka stopped and turned to hug his friend, in a protective embrace, "Don't cry Izumo, todays a special day for you, don't ruin it okay."

The chunin nodded wiping away the tears and smiling at his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An hour after a good meal with Naruto, Iruka and Izumo went back to the "runaway's" apartment.

"IZUMO!" screamed a very angry Anko. She walked towards the two chunin and punched Izumo on his head, knocking him down to the floor.

"Damn! How many more punches am I going to get?" Izumo whined, rubbing his sore head.

"Oh, I'll give you more for worrying us for the last four hours!" right when Anko was going to beat the poor chunin, Genma came behind her, holding her back so she wouldn't kill Izumo.

"Izumo you'd better apologize, I can't hold her all day you know" Genma struggled.

"Okay, okay, I am very, very, very sorry for running off and worrying you guys." Izumo bowed to his friends.

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry, now let me go Genma, sheesh!"

Izumo and Iruka laughed at their friends. Izumo loved seeing his friends together like this it brought back good memories, but a glimpse of Kotetsu came into his mind, the chunin felt his heart ache again.

Anko walked over and laid her hands on his shoulder, "Now, none of that, why don't we take birthday boy here to the bar." Everyone cheered.

Before Izumo could sneak out of this one Raido and Kakashi grabbed his arms and kept him in the middle of the group.

_'Great everybody's going to think I'm a rouge ninja'_ Izumo sighed.

(Authors note: I know it's pretty small I promise to try to make the next chapter longer.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally at the bar Izumo went straight to the restrooms to think of an escape plan, _'Okay relax, Kotetsu will be here soon, so first I'll say hi, then I'll sit with Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka to get a drink or two, then after everyone is distracted I'll sneak out. Good.'_

Right when Izumo walked out of the restrooms, Kotetsu and Shira came in the bar, holding a present.

'Fuck!' The brunet mentally yelled. He couldn't step any closer to the crowd, his legs felt cold like ice, _'Maybe its better if I stayed here in the restrooms.'_

Sneaking back into the restrooms a pair of hands grabbed his arms and tossed him towards the couple.

"Hey Izumo . . . are you alright?" said a husky voice, Izumo got up from where he was thrown.

"Yeah, I'm just. . . fine. . ." his froze, the person he was talking to was Kotetsu, their faces were at least five inches away from each other's. Izumo felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's good, anyways happy birthday." His friend smiled handing him his gift. Izumo blushed then grabbed the present, bowed to his friend and the slut, then walked towards Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"Why if it isn't the Birthday Boy!" said the highly drunken green shinobi who ordered another drink.

"Izumo are you alright?" asked a very worried Iruka, who was being stroked by Kakashi. Though the sensei knew what his lover was wanting so he slapped his hand.

Izumo gave a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm good just tired." Then raised hand to the bar tender for a drink.

Once his drink was given to him he went straight ahead and chugged the whole drink, "IZUMO!" yelled the couple. Izumo looked at them and smiled

Twenty Shots Later

"And my friend *hic* I told this guy *hic* that the sensei *hic* would never play the drinking game! *hic* Now looky *hic* Iru *hic* is all tipsy!" Izumo laughed.

"Ah yes, the power of youth and curiosity of this young soul is strong, aren't I right my eternal rival!" yelled Gai, laying his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Please Gai, I'm really not wanting to be touched." Said Kakashi.

"That's because *hic* Iru here is *hic* molesting him! You know *hic* he kinds of looks like a girl all flustered and with his hair down like that! *hic*" Izumo yelled, earning himself a glare from the very tipsy sensei.

"What, it's true!" They all laughed, the night was going really well, Izumo forgot all about why he was so angry, until he heard a voice from the corner of the bar.

"Sorry, but I was actually going to hang with Genma and Raido. They wanted to talk to me." Kotetsu said.

"Kotetsu after the party can we go somewhere . . . fun!" Shira yelled.

Izumo was annoyed of seeing them like that, it really pissed him off. Shira caught him staring at them and pulled off a stupid move. She climbed over Kotetsu, sitting on his lap and kissed his neck. That little stunt crushed Izumo's heart.

"Izumo?" called Iruka, the chunin turned to his friend then back at Kotetsu who was looking straight at him. The brunet felt his eyes get heavy with water; standing up Izumo ran out of the bar.

_'No, I don't want him to look at me! Why did I ever have to meet him in my life? Why did it have to be him, why?'_

_**Flashback**_

' "_Hey I'm Kotetsu Hagane and I'm in your class, what's your name?"_

_Izumo looked up at the kid and smiled, "I'm Izumo Kamizuki, nice to meet you."_

_They shake hands and tell each other about themselves. Having all their fun and games and became the best of friends._

_x x x_

_"Hey Izumo?" Kotetsu calls, looking up at the sky._

___"Yeah Kotetsu, what's up?" Izumo asks, staring at his friend while lying on the soft grass._

_"Let's both become chunin someday, and then we can both head for the name Jonin. So let's try our hardest!" Kotetsu yells stretching his hands towards Izumo._

_Izumo looks at Kotetsu and nods, "Yeah!" grabbing onto Kotetsu's hands keeping that promise._

_**End of Flashback**_

The glimpse of when he and his friend first met, and promised each other to become Jonin someday came into his mind, but was erased from his memory.

"Izumo!"

(Author's note: cute little background of their childhood.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Izumo's POV

I ran from the bar, not turning back. I kept running, blinded by my tears when a cherry blossom fell onto my face. Stopping, I looked up and found myself in a forest filled with cherry blossoms, illuminating the light of the full moon.

"Damn it!" I yelled, hitting my head on the bark of the tree in front of him.

"I can't live like this . . . it's just too hard. I am so stupid, thinking someone like him would ever have feelings for me. I wish I could just . . ." I didn't finish my sentence; I was afraid that if I did I would have killed myself.

I fall to my knees, my head still lying on the tree, the tears of my pain finally being released from their imprisonment, blinding my sight. I punched the cherry blossom tree until my hands went numb and blood poured from the scars left on them. Unconscious I say four words that I should have told him the moment I knew my feelings for him.

"I love you . . . Kotetsu."

End of POV

Kotetsu's POV

I watch my best friend run out of the bar, tears falling from his face. I was worried for so I got up and headed to where Iruka and Kakashi sat.

"Kotetsu, where are you going?" Shira asked me, I looked at her and just smiled.

"Nowhere special babe."

I walked away from my girlfriend, and headed to the young chunin and Jonin, "Hey guys, what's up with Izumo? Is he alright, I saw him crying when he ran out."

Kakashi looked at me for a while and was about to answer, when Iruka covered his masked mouth.

"Listen Ko *hic* tetsu, you really want to know then go follow him." Once done he whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Listening to what Iruka said, I walked out the bar and followed Izumo's chakra, once close slowed my speed down until I heard a voice.

"Damn it!"

_'That's Izumo's voice, he sounds pretty mad.' _I sneaked over to the voice trying not to be seen.

"I can't live like this . . . it's just too hard. I am so stupid, thinking someone like, would ever have feelings for me. I wish I could just . . ." Tears flooded his eyes, as he fell to his knees.

I didn't like that sound in his voice, I had never seen Izumo cry so hard in my life, "What's he talking about and who?"

Then I hear my name in those four words and understood.

"I love you . . . Kotetsu."

End of POV

('_Oh dear now what's going to happen next.) _:P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Izumo's POV

I ran from the bar, not turning back. I kept running, blinded by my tears when a cherry blossom fell onto my face. Stopping, I looked up and found myself in a forest filled with cherry blossoms, illuminating the light of the full moon.

"Damn it!" I yelled, hitting my head on the bark of the tree in front of him.

"I can't live like this . . . it's just too hard. I am so stupid, thinking someone like him would ever have feelings for me. I wish I could just . . ." I didn't finish my sentence; I was afraid that if I did I would have killed myself.

I fall to my knees, my head still lying on the tree, the tears of my pain finally being released from their imprisonment, blinding my sight. I punched the cherry blossom tree until my hands went numb and blood poured from the scars left on them. Unconscious I say four words that I should have told him the moment I knew my feelings for him.

"I love you . . . Kotetsu."

End of POV

Kotetsu's POV

I watch my best friend run out of the bar, tears falling from his face. I was worried for so I got up and headed to where Iruka and Kakashi sat.

"Kotetsu, where are you going?" Shira asked me, I looked at her and just smiled.

"Nowhere special babe."

I walked away from my girlfriend, and headed to the young chunin and Jonin, "Hey guys, what's up with Izumo? Is he alright, I saw him crying when he ran out."

Kakashi looked at me for a while and was about to answer, when Iruka covered his masked mouth.

"Listen Ko *hic* tetsu, you really want to know then go follow him." Once done he whispered into Kakashi's ear.

Listening to what Iruka said, I walked out the bar and followed Izumo's chakra, once close slowed my speed down until I heard a voice.

"Damn it!"

_'That's Izumo's voice, he sounds pretty mad.' _I sneaked over to the voice trying not to be seen.

"I can't live like this . . . it's just too hard. I am so stupid, thinking someone like, would ever have feelings for me. I wish I could just . . ." Tears flooded his eyes, as he fell to his knees.

I didn't like that sound in his voice, I had never seen Izumo cry so hard in my life, "What's he talking about and who?"

Then I hear my name in those four words and understood.

"I love you . . . Kotetsu."

End of POV

('_Oh dear now what's going to happen next.) _:P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kotetsu was shocked he couldn't move, seeing his best friend cry right there.

_'He loves . . . me?'_

Kotetsu felt a bit of fear and confusion, how could he have not known that Izumo had feelings for him. He took up all of his courage and walked out of the shadows.

Izumo heard the rustling of the leaves, behind him, "Leave me alone Anko, I understand my feelings now okay, so just . . . leave . . ." Izumo's voice died out once he saw Kotetsu.

He shook his head and turned to run.

"Izumo wait!" yelled Kotetsu, grabbing his friends wrist, "Izumo, I heard everything, listen to me!"

"No! Let me go!" yelled the brunet, struggling to get loose.

"No I won't, please tell me what I heard is true do you really love me Izumo!?" Kotetsu asked, pulling the chunin closer.

Izumo shook his head, and then turned and punched Kotetsu's chest. Kotetsu fell back, letting go of his friend's wrist and dropping him as well.

Izumo got up as quickly as he could, staring down at his friend. Tears revealed on his face, "Kotetsu, I'm sorry, but Shira's been cheating on you!"

There was silence, until Izumo chose to speak again.

"I was going to tell you one day, but couldn't. Shira threatened me that if I ever did she would have revealed my feelings towards you, and me being obviously gay . . ." Izumo smiled at his friend, who still sat on the dirt ground.

"I'm glad I told you this, but . . . I don't think we should keep this friendship anymore so . . . Goodbye Kotetsu." With that Izumo disappeared in a pile of smoke, not leaving a trace of his chakra.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu yelled, looking for him, but it was too late, his friend was gone.

(Author's note: Okay I personally love this part even though it was a bit sad.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Feeling the sweet lips over his own, the brunet wanted more, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu's neck, pulling him closer.

Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Izumo's waist, pulling him closer. Their chests touched, Izumo felt his friends heart beating in synch with his, he felt as if the world stopped. At the same time Kotetsu felt the same, his feelings towards his friend were strong, and it felt so right holding him in his arms.

Kotetsu deepened the kiss, licking the brunet's lips wanting penetration, a moan escaped Izumo's mouth as he slightly opened his mouth.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door flew open, entering, Kakashi, Iruka, and two new faces.

"Awww, look at that, Izumo's first kiss!" Genma yelled, teasing the chunin. Iruka punched him to shut up, "I told you to leave them alone Genma! How does Raido put up with you?" Iruka asked, irritatingly turning his face away.

"Easy . . . he gets top!" Genma grinned; Raido choked at his boyfriend's answer, and then showed a light blush creep over his scarred face.

That answer didn't help Genma at all; Iruka immediately punched the special jounin into a wall. Kotetsu and Izumo laughed at their friends, finally they stared at each other, letting go of the embrace they held onto from earlier.

"Heh, so is it official?" Raido asked, while helping his boyfriend up.

Kotetsu stared at his friends and shook his head. Izumo stared at his friend, curiously.

"Not yet , I still gotta break up with Shira don't I?" He said with a smile.

Izumo's eyes widened from his friend, no lover's answer. Kotetsu smiled at Izumo kissing his forehead, the brunet giggled.

"One question, this was your first kiss?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo blushed, turning his face away, "Well, I've never had a relationship before, and anyways you're my best friend, you should've known about my relationships with others!"

Kotetsu and the others laughed.

(Author's note: **Warning **next chapter contains** yaoi**.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the morning went to the afternoon, Kotetsu and Izumo left their friend's house and headed off to the streets of Konoha. The sun was already setting and Kotetsu began to yawn.

"Hey, Zumo' is it alright if I stay at your place? I haven't slept at all last, because well, you know."

Izumo nodded to his new lover, revealing a bright blush.

"Yeah . . . sorry about that." He answered. Kotetsu shook at his apology; looking up he noticed they were at Izumo's apartment.

"Well, home sweet home." Izumo said, opening door and walking into the apartment, "You could sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch." The brunet said, as he turned to lock the door a pair of arms trapped him against the door.

"Kotetsu . . ." he asked; turning around a pair of lips glided over his own, Izumo jumped a little but then kiss back. A moan came from his throat as Kotetsu licked the brunet's lips, intruding his mouth. Izumo opened his mouth for his lover while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Tetsu' . . . bed" Izumo moaned, dragging the taller man towards the bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

Kotetsu pushed Izumo onto the bed, then removing his vest and shirt, revealing the perfectly tanned chest. Izumo did the same; he was a bit more slender than Kotetsu but had a good looking body for Kotetsu's taste.

Izumo pulled onto Kotetsu's pant, helping him take it off, the brunet had already taken his own off only leaving his boxers on. Kotetsu's sinister grin grew wider as he pulled onto the brunet's boxers, revealing the pale erection that he always hides. Kotetsu climbed onto the bed, when finally naked, kissing from Izumo's neck down.

"Ah, Tetsu' . . ." Izumo moaned, as the chunin attacked his hard nipples, licking around it. Kotetsu's hands roaming to his hips, then grabbing hold of Izumo's hard penis.

"Eager aren't you?" Kotetsu teased, rubbing the painful erection with his right thumb.

"Sh-shut up . . . ah ah!" Izumo moaned, as the taller man began stroking it back and forth. Kotetsu leaned up to look at the adorable and lust filled eyes; Izumo kissed Kotetsu's lips, aggressively.

Izumo loved the feeling of Kotetsu's big hands, roaming his body. A grunt came from Izumo when a finger poked around the tiny pink hole that was tempting to Kotetsu to play with.

"You have any lube?" Kotetsu asked.

"Ah . . . night-stand . . . ah ah . . . bott-ah!" Izumo tried to finish, but Kotetsu's fingers were too, distracting. Kotetsu moved from his position, reaching in the drawer for the small tube of liquid.

Once the bottle was in his hands, Kotetsu spilled the liquid substance over his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together for the liquid to be warm, Izumo whimpered to his lover to kiss him. Izumo pulled his hair smacking their lips together, pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting Kotetsu. Kotetsu licked his lovers lips, pulling away looking into his eyes of lust wanting him to enter.

Kotetsu pushed two fingers in to Izumo's tight hole, the brunet moaned in pleasure. This is what he wanted, for Kotetsu to take him, to have him in his arms, to love him as much as he loved the other.

"Tetsu' . . . Aaaaah!" Izumo screamed, feeling his lover's fingers hit his prostate.

"Relax Zumo . . ." Kotetsu said, calming the brunet, butterfly kisses roaming the exposed neck. Once relaxed, Kotetsu moved his fingers back and forth, scissoring Izumo's opening, making it wider.

"AH . . . TETSU' . . . PLEASE I NEED YOU!" he yelled.

"Are you sure?" Kotetsu asked, the brunet nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Kotetsu positioned himself to Izumo's tight hole, putting the head of his penis into the chunin, thrusting into him.

"Tetsu!" Izumo yelled, painfully and pleasurably.

Kotetsu stopped for Izumo to relax and get use to the size of his now large penis inside of him. Then kissed his lover's lips, tasting the inside of him, battling for dominance. Izumo broke the kiss, nodding to Kotetsu to continue. Kotetsu thrusted into him, each thrust became harder and harder, Izumo felt like he was going to pop. The rhythm was equal between them as if they belonged with each other from the beginning.

"Tetsu . . . I . . . ah ah . . . love . . . ah!"

"I love . . . ngh . . . you too, Zumo." Kotetsu said, thrusting deeper into the brunet, attacking Izumo's pleasure point.

Izumo felt his wet precum wanting to release, his moans reached Kotetsu's ears, warning him of his cum wanting release.

"Go ahead Zumo' cum for me." Kotetsu smiled, licking Izumo's right ear.

With one last thrust Kotetsu hit his lover's prostate, releasing both Izumo's and his cum. Izumo's breathe hitched a little, looking up to Kotetsu, the brunet removed the bandages that hid his nose. Once off Izumo giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Kotetsu asked, curiously.

"Heh, nothing it's just . . . I always knew you . . . had nothing to hide. You're really handsome." Izumo said, kissing his lover's lips, who kissed back. Then both fell into a deep sleep.

(Author's note: This is my first yaoi so please don't be harsh and if anyone as advice for me that would help a lot. Thanks.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The alarm clock went off bright and early in the morning. Izumo grunted, trying to hit the clock but missed. After his third attempt the body next to him climbed over his body, shutting the alarm off. Once off, he looked over Izumo and kissed his forehead.

"Morning love, sleep well." He said, hugging the brunet.

"Morning Tetsu', and yeah, since you're here." Izumo said, nuzzling against Kotetsu's neck.

"Still sleepy huh." Kotetsu said, looking down at the chunin, who nodded against his neck, which tickled.

They both laughed, forehead touching forehead. Suddenly a knock came from the front door.

"IZUMO! I need your help!" it was Shira.

"Ugh . . . I forgot about her." Kotetsu groaned, sitting up from his position, "I'm going to tell her off ok-"

"No." Izumo interrupted, quietly.

"Why don't we have . . , a little fun." The chunin suggested, earning a curious look from Kotetsu.

"IZUMO!" yelled Shira.

The door opened, halfway, revealing a very tired Izumo. Shira blushed a little; Izumo didn't have a shirt on, only a nice six pack body that carried hickies and bite marks.

"What the hell do you want Shira. Can't you see I was in bed?" Izumo said, annoyingly.

Shira stared at him for a bit longer then smiled, "I see you had a lot of fun on your birthday last night."

Izumo glared at her response, that worried voice of hers became sluttier, Shira knew how to press his buttons. This was the Shira that really pissed Izumo off.

"Yeah, so . . . why do you give?" Izumo asked, holding his fists in so he wouldn't beat her to a pulp.

Shira just grinned, "Oh, because that means you won't be after my Kotetsu anymore."

Izumo smiled and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Shira asked.

"Heh, man you really are stupid aren't you?" Izumo said.

"What do you mean Kamizuki." Shira glared at him.

"Well listen to this if I have a new lover, meaning I don't have feelings for Kotetsu, doesn't that mean I told him about you cheating on him." He finally said.

Shira looked at Izumo with a shocked expression.

"So I told him." Izumo finished.

Shira slapped Izumo, then yelled at him, "How could you?! You fucking bastard, and you don't think I will tell Kotetsu about you loving him cause I-"

"I don't think you have to do that." Came a husky voice from behind Izumo.

"Ko- Kotetsu?! What are you . . ." Shira words stuttered, seeing Kotetsu here with Izumo and without a shirt just stunned her.

"Well Shira. This is awkward but, yeah who cares. Izumo told me everything and I have only three words for you. WE ARE THREW!"

Izumo stared at Kotetsu the whole in 'aw' then heard an angry squeal.

"FINE! I don't care, you men are so disgusting!" She yelled, and left the two.

Kotetsu sighed, now that the drama's all over. He looked toward Izumo, who was still staring at him, with eyes of relief then saw his red cheek.

"She got you good didn't she?" Kotetsu chuckled, stroking the swollen cheek.

"Yeah . . . I'll be fine. Let's go back inside, it's getting kind of cold." Izumo said, hugging Kotetsu.

His lover nodded, walking back inside and shutting the door. Izumo kept his arms around his beloved's warm chest, almost falling asleep.

"Hey Zumo'." Izumo looked up at his lover.

"Will you go out with me?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo stared up at him and gave Kotetsu a tearful smile, "I thought we started going out when you got me in bed."

Kotetsu laughed then lowered his head to kiss Izumo.

(Finally finished I loved writing this story. Hope you liked it.)


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Hey Iruka!" Izumo yelled, running up to his friend with a smile.

"Hey Izumo, thanks for the speech." Iruka smiled.

"Hey c'mon, I'm your best man. You really think I would mess up Umino . . . er is it Hatake."

Iruka laughed and nodded, "It's Hatake."

Izumo stared at his friend, the newly wed of Kakashi Hatake. The he and Kotetsu found out was so exciting, also for the fact that he was the best man for the chunin. He wondered if he and Kotetsu would get married some day.

"Hey where's Kotetsu, I havent seen him since the ceremony."

Izumo shrugged his shoulders, looking around the party, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Mybe he went to the restroom." Iruka suggested.

Izumo nodded. They both walked around talking to close friends, dancing and having fun, but Kotetsu hasn't showned himself and Izumo was getting worried. He left the crowd to look for his boyfriend.

He walked down the hallways when he started to hear voices.

"Hey are you sure you're ready for this?" a voice from the corner said, it sounded like Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm sure." That was Kotetsu.

'What are they talking about?' Izumo asked himself.

"But it's only been three years and Izumo-"

"No . . . it's time I tell him." Kotetsu said, interrupting Raido.

'Time to tell me what? And why do Kakashi and Raido sound . . . wait is Kotetsu thinking of . . .' Izumo panicked ; thinking that Kotetsu is going to break up with him.

Not noticing the other three coming from the corner Izumo jumped at the sound of Kotetsu's voice, "Izumo?"

The brunet stared into his loved one's eyes the ran.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu yelled running after him.

Once Izumo ran out the doors of the party, he headed straight towards the Konoha gates, when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Izumo stop running, what's the matter?" Kotetsu yelled, Izumo didn't dare look at the man's face, but he still shed tears.

"Zumo' what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked, a second time, raising his boyfriend's chin.

"I heard that you *hic* were leaving *hic* me."Izujmo finally said. Kotetsu was shocked, why would he think of such a thing?

"Baby, is that what you think? No, I would never do that, I'd kill myself if I ever did that." Kotetsu said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"Then what was it that you were talking about with Kakashi and Raido earlier?" He asked.

Kotetsu laughed, "Heh, I'm glad you didn't hear the real thing, cause it would have ruined my chances of asking you."

Izumo, confusingly looked at Kotesu. Finally Kotetsu grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's hands and kneeled to the ground.

"Izumo Kamizuki will you marry me, and be by my side forever?"

Izumo stared at his lover with wide eyes, then gripped Kotetsu's hands tighter, tears flooded his eyes as he smiled and hugged his beloved.

"Yes, yes I will marry you, Kotetsu Hagane!" he said, kissing his beloved Kotetsu, who kissed back.

"I love you, Kotetsu"

"I love you too, Izumo."

_**THE END**_

_**(Enjoyed this please review. Also all characters do not belong to me all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.)**_


End file.
